Voltage
by spearcell96
Summary: Static really got into it now, not only has he been sent to another world but now he has to deal with a whole new list of villains and troubles! Good thing that for what ever reason he has a power up... but he might not be the only one.


Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or X-Men: Evolution!

* * *

"Aw damn it!" Static mutter, It had been a long month for the 16-year-old Virgil Hawkins because His best friend Richie Foley had move a week ago. This was hard for Virgil because of the fact that Richie wasn't just his best friend, but had been his partner for months now. He had just been flying around Dakota when he saw the star labs on fire and went to check it out, that's what led to the... situational irony as he call it.

See he had hoped to run into some bad guys to take his mind off of things, and what happens you ask? Virgil finds Hotstreak busting up Star Labs for god only knows why, granted this wouldn't be so bad since he was looking for some action anyway, okay yeah it was bad for Star Labs and the people working here but that wasn't what was on his mind right.

Virgil's worry was mainly focused on the fact that the device that look like it was stolen from Stargate SG1 re-run, ya know that TV show with the alien portal known as a Stargate that the SG teams use to venture to distant planets, yeah that one. Why Star Labs thought it was a good idea to build one? He didn't know, what it did? He didn't know, why it was glowing like it was on with all that energy in the middle of it? He didn't know, What the hell Hotstreak was even doing here? He didn't know, WHY Hotstreak in god's good name thought it was a good idea to STAND in FRONT of the device that NEITHER of them knew what it did while it look it was ON? God Virgil wish he knew why! No Virgil did know why, it was because Hotstreak was a dumbass, and this was going to have a very bad ending for both of them, now that! He knew!

"Yo flame for brains! I really don't think this is the place to be doing this!" Static yell hoping to talk some sense into Hotstreak however his replied was to throw several fire balls at Static!

"So much for that idea!" Static grunted dodging by rolling to the side coming up next to a long chain, (_I can use this!_) Static thought picking it up and sending energy through it. Looking at Hotstreak who was about to attack again Static throw one end of the chain at him, it snake out to Hotstreak, wrapping around his waist.

"Huh!?" was all he got out before Static pull him off the ground by the chain and slam him into the wall away from the gate thing, seeing that he was knocked out for the time being Static let out a sigh of relief. Looking around him Static had just now realize the whole lab was on fire and coming down around him.

"Hey Static! Static over here!" a voice called out, turning to the left Static saw a young woman in her mid or late 20s hiding behind a desk and was waving him over, Static was quick to rush over to her.

"Hey you alright?" Static ask reaching her, she nodded coming out from behind the desk.

"Yes, I am. The name is Doctor Marie Lee and we have a huge problem on our hands right now!" Marie said walking up to him and making sure to watch out for the flames.

"You wouldn't happen to mean that?" Static ask with a deadpan look on his face as he pointed a thumb at the glowing gate thing, she nodded.

"Yes! That would be the Transcon gateway. We built it for moving from one point to the next at light speed cross the plant, but out of no where that moron came attacking this place and damage some of its components!" Marie said turning the computer monitor around to show him the screen.

"I've never seem reading like this in my life, and it's making me very worry..." Marie said in alarm as Static look at the Transcon gate.

"Okay so how do I shut that thing down? Do I just blast it and-" "NO!" Marie yell grabbing him by the arms looking like she was scary to death by the mere thought.

"The Transcon gate is in a very unstable state right now! The last thing we should do is add your own unknown electrical energy to the mix!" Marie said trying to get her point across, neither heard the groan Hotstreak made as he begin to stir.

"Okay got ya, but what should we do?" Static ask, and Marie let go of him.

"I need a hand, right now the Transcon gate is on autopilot but if you help me out and do what I say we can shut it down manual." Marie said and Static nodded giving his full attention to her.

"Okay, what should we do, doc?" Static ask as she turn around and pick up a touch pad.

"Good, now let's make this quick, first-"

"STATIC!" Hotstreak roar causing the two to turn around just in time to see Hotstreak RAM into Static taking him off the ground and to Marie horror smash him into the Transcon gateway!

"NO! YOU CAN"T!" Marie scream watching the energy hold up against them like a wall, but from all the crackling and flash it was clear that the reaction that was about to occurred was going to be both violent and big, ducking back behind the desk the Doctor hope it would be enough to keep her alive. Static on the other was frustrated to no end! He could feel his energy mixing with the thing in back of him, he could feel that something very bad was about to happen and he only had one thing to say about it.

"Hotstreak... YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!" with those words it exploded! Completely destroying Star Labs! The next morning as people search through the ruins Dr. Marie Lee body was found, badly wounded but alive... however Static Shock and Hotstreak were never seen again!

* * *

"Virgil! Hey Virgil, woke you're lazy ass up already!" Sharon Hawkins yell from outside her brother bedroom door.

"Stupid Sharon." Virgil mutter pulling the blanket over him. "Why can't she just let me-"

Virgil snapped his eyes open and sat up. A blanket was draped over his body. Virgil frowned and stared at the room he was resting on. Confused, he scanned his surroundings. (_This is my bed room?_) Virgil thought as he nervously stood up and wiggled his toes on the wooden floor.

"But wasn't I just in the Star labs? No, I got suck into that Gate thing with Hotstreak." Virgil whisper to himself placing a hand on his head, that when his notice that he was no longer wearing his Static shock out, only a pair of of black box. "Am I back home?"

"Virgil are you up yet, it time for breakfast so get out here!" Sharon yell once more, (_Yep I'm back home alright._) Virgil thought sarcastically.

"I'm up Sharon, so you can go away now." Virgil looking for some clothes to put on.

"Whatever, don't blame if there's nothing left."Sharon said walking away but Virgil paid her know mind as he pull out a pair of blue jeans and a orange t shirt. Have gotten dress Virgil was about to make his way out of the room when he noticed something hitting him in the face, reach to it, he was surprise it was one of his dreadlocks.

"I don't recall my hair ever being this long." Virgil said to himself and he was right, his dreadlocks were now past his shoulders. Putting that off for later, he exited his room and upon seeing the hallway he was without a doubt sure this was his home.

"This can't be right, I couldn't have been suck into that gate, just to ended up back home." Virgil mutter heading down hallway but stop at his mother's memorial shelf and frowned. There was suppose to be pictures of his mom with family and friends, so why was his dad in all of them? Sure there were few with his mom in them, but it was like the memorial was for his dad instead.

"Weird." Virgil mumble Quietly but someone still heard him.

"There nothing weird about it." a voice behind him made Virgil freeze as he slowly turned around, and when he did he knew that he has definitely stopped breathing. Standing in front of him in a blue police uniform was Jean Hawkins, his mother, smiling sadly as she look at the memorial shelf.

"Mom." Virgil said barely a whisper as his mother calmly walk over to the shelf and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we all look at the it at least once a day, even Sharon." Jean said but Virgil had hear her, he was still reeling over the fact that Jean was standing in front of him, alive.

"The irony still get me." Jean said picking up a picture of her husband while Virgil had yet to say a word.

"I manage to survive getting trapped in a burning build with only a scar on my arm," Virgil eyes widen at hearing this knowing that shouldn't have happen, (_When the hell that happen, I mean it would nice if it really did happen but-_) Virgil thought were all mixed up but he could help but feel very, very happy that mom mother was alive. That is until she spoke again.

"But Robert gets shot in the leg by a mugger, and dies because the wound hit a femoral artery." Virgil whole world had stopped moving at that, (_My dad is... dead?_) the thought alone seem insane to him!

"But he wouldn't want us getting depressed every time we look at his pictures." Jean said putting it back, then move to the un-moving Virgil. "So what say we go down stair and get something to eat, hmm."

Jean ask putting a hand on his shoulder but for once he really wasn't hungry, at all. "I'm not hungry, I just need, I... I need to go." Virgil said racing off back to his room much to his mother's surprise.

Opening his door he look around a bit before seeing the backpack that should have had his Static shock outfit in it and swung over his shoulders. Heading down stairs and into the living room, looking around once more he found his cell phone on the coffee table grabbing it he headed towards the door with his cell phone in hand.

"Virgil!" Jean call making him freeze and slowly turn to her but was surprised when he was forced to a catch an apple and a bottle of orange juice.

"I don't know why you're in such a hurry but you can't go to school on a empty stomach so at least eat that."

His mother told him and Virgil just gave a her wryly smile before heading off, truth was Virgil hadn't been planing on heading to school, he plan on just flying around for a while to clear his head, (_Oh well, might as well use the walk there to try and figure out what the hell's going on._) Virgil thought biting into the apple as went on his way!

* * *

Halfway to the school Virgil could only think of one answer to everything that happen so far, the Transcon gateway. That gotta be it, he remember Doctor Marie Lee saying it the gate was in a unstable state so it must have been a gateway to a, a parallel universe, he had no poof of that but what else could it be? (_Sure I've read some of Ray Palmer's book on alternative universes, But did I really get sent to one?_) Virgil ask himself while finishing off the orange juice his mom had given him... his mom.

"Stop it Virgil! You don't got time to be getting all teary eyed." he muttered trying to keep focus.

"I need to get in contect with the Justice League and... Is the Empire State Building?!" Virgil gasp at seeing the large complex, looking around it had just occurred to him that is surrounding were completely different than before.

"Am I in freaking New York City!" Virgil shouted out loud not realizing or caring about the people staring at him as his eye lock on the big statue that was just in his view, the Statue of Liberty.

"Okay I need to sit down." he said sitting on a branch and rubbing his forehead in a vain attempt to stop the in coming headache, he was discovering things too fast. And now he didn't have a clue where his school was- AGH! - Virgil cry as several flashes of memories came to him and now for some reason he knew where the school was.

"OOOkay, now that just weird." Virgil mutter getting up and heading on his way, the walk to his school take ten minutes and upon getting there, he was pretty he didn't want to go in. The doors was crowd, everyone was pushing and shoving with some seeming like they were about to get into a fight.

"Great! What fresh new hell is this?" Virgil mumbled, "Screw that, need to get in contact with the Justice League and see if they can help get me back home." With that said he take off his backpack, (_I might have to skip a few classes but I really need some answ-_) his train of thought stop at having open his book bag but only seeing his school supplies inside.

"Wait that doesn't make any since, I always keep my costume in here." Virgil said in a confused tone, before closing it and putting the backpack back on his shoulder.

"Great, next thing I know I'm going to find out my powers are gone." Virgil mutter with a sigh but then froze, wanting to be on the safe side he quickly made a small charge between his thumb and finger. "Glad that's not the case but looks like I'll need to wait until after school before I go find the Justice League."

Deciding to wait it out, Virgil manage to get pass the riots at the door and walked down the halls of the high school heading towards the large group inhabiting the lockers, looking around and trying to locate his own locker through the crowd of people surrounding the general area of his locker, how knew where said locker was at? More flashback had happen before he even enter the school, it like every time he thought of something he didn't know, he'd get a flashback of what it was or what to do and if Virgil was truthful to himself it was creeping him out. For now he just wanted to get all his things for 1st period quickly so he could spend some time in the room by himself for a bit to think things out for the day, so he wasn't unprepared for the unexpected things that usually happen to him in the school!

* * *

After getting to class it please him to know that things seem to be the same as back in his universes, while he had yet to run into Richie, Frieda, or Daisy that wasn't a surprise as they didn't have any classes together in the morning but he hope that just because this was a whole another state didn't mean they weren't here.

Classes had been normal enough, kids picking on kids, the teacher still not seeing it, and said teacher teaching in a way that make it seem they have no idea of what they're doing, he waited till next period before headed to the library planning on looking up a few things.

Once walking inside he quickly headed to the back where the computers were at, seeing an empty seat sit down before getting to hard. Getting online he headed to the chat room where Raymond Palmer was said to be found, it take a while to get his turn to chat but he was fine with skipping a few classes if it meant getting some answers to his questions.

It had been three hours since he had got on the computer and found nothing that made sense. As far as Virgil could tell there was no Justice league, no cadmus, no Superman, no Wonder Woman or Batman. Back in his own world you couldn't walk down a block without seeing at least some sign of one of those three people and if they weren't on the internet then they weren't around at all.

From what Virgil was getting, this was Earth, same time period basically yet it was different. None of them were in it, and the only other heroes in this world he could find were a group of powerless costumed community activists and vigilantes... and just from looking he could tell they were nowhere the level of those like Batman, Green arrow, and Huntress.

"Man I must have landed into come completely different world and it giving me a headache." Virgil mutter but then another set of flashbacks hit causing him to groan out loud.

"Well it either that or these damn flashbacks." Virgil grounded out as he got up to leave, (_These flashbacks have got to be coming from this world's Virgil! But where is he?_) he ask himself in thought now realizing he had yet to run into his other self.

"But with all the memory I'm getting, I feel like I've had merge with the guy or something." he muttered with a sigh but then froze as even though he said that jokingly a chapter he read in Dr Palmer's book made it self known to him, it was about how it may be possible that a figure entering into another universe could be draw its counterpart and the stronger of the two might absorb it weaker half.

"Great I just give myself more to worry about." Virgil sigh as he got up and headed to lunch!

* * *

Virgil got into the lunch line, grabbed a lunch tray, and pointed to the meal he wanted, steak, corn, and a piece of cherry pie.

He quickly picked up his tray and walked to the center of the room, glancing in every direction for a place to sit. He spotted Freida and Joey Bombora, sitting across from Richie and some dark haired girl, he noticed Freida giving him a small wave to come over.

Quickly heading over there Virgil sat down at the table thanking god that his friends were still around, though he'd have to wait until he and Richie were alone to talk about what happen to him, but no rush.

(_I'm a superhero as long as I think things through, I should be able to find my way home._) Virgil thought, he would figure way out of this. That what heroes do, they get into messes and figure out how to solve them, and he'd figure this one out to... Right?

* * *

To be continue

Notes: yes I use the same way Static was sent to the Avatar world in this one as well but I really couldn't think of any way else and I thought it was the best way for now. I'll change it up in my next story promise.


End file.
